Fraudulent use of credit cards can cause a significant waste of resources for credit card companies. To help control expenses, credit card companies currently employ various methods to detect credit card fraud based on historical usage patterns of an individual consumer's credit card as well as other predictive triggers. For example, if a cardholder normally uses a credit card for purchases within their hometown and then a large overseas purchase is charged to the card, the credit card company may investigate the transaction and contact the cardholder for verification. Also, a red flag may alert the credit card company if the cardholder normally uses the credit card for small purchases such as gas and groceries and then a series of unusually large charges at electronics stores begin to appear. The credit card company can choose to take action or to keep monitoring the credit card activity for further anomalies. Currently, credit card capabilities may enable users to make credit card purchases via a mobile electronic device (e.g., mobile phone), wherein the credit card information may be stored on a secure element in the mobile electronic device.